


Under the Saffronia Tree

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: *New beginning added - see author's note* (Spoilers from Kora's Heart-to-Heart in Fonsa Myma) A conversation with Kora under a Saffronia tree pushes Mòrag to confront feelings she wasn't yet willing to make public, which only serves to drive a wedge between her and Brighid.





	Under the Saffronia Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **I completely missed uploading the first page of this story... wow... edit has been made!**
> 
> If you haven't discovered Kora's Heart-to-Heart in Fonsa Myma, you should run away. 
> 
> I have Mòrag as her Driver and it seriously made this HtH ridiculous in a good way. Probably the closest the game came to admitting there was something between Mòrag and Brighid. I really wanted to expand on the scene, so this came out. Some of the dialogue is straight from the HtH, so I fully acknowledge that isn't mine. I will warn you, I do find Kora pretty annoying... which I think I might have channeled through Mòrag a bit haha!

Mòrag and Brighid sat in the lobby of the Folmaire Inn at Fonsa Myma. It was still early, their other companions all still sleeping for at least another hour. Mòrag’s Ardainian military training had ingrained in her an inability to rest longer than the sun and Brighid had quickly adapted to her Driver’s sleep schedule years ago. In all honesty, the Blade enjoyed the fact that the rest of their team slept in… it let her start her mornings peacefully sipping a cup of tea while spending some much needed time alone with the Inquisitor.

Truthfully, their time at the Inn was the most she tended to see of Mòrag whenever their company made a trip to the capitol of Uraya. Mor Ardain’s Special Inquisitor was not a welcomed sight for most of the townsfolk. It was nothing Mòrag herself had done, but simply that she embodied an empire they had been brought up to despise as an expression of national pride. Unwilling to spread tension, Mòrag typically stayed at the Inn unless her assistance was actually needed for whatever menial task was being done. Brighid surely didn’t need her help shopping (in fact, Mòrag was typically a well-meaning hindrance when she did come), but the Blade did miss her companionship on these trips.

But peace could not last forever… and it had more of a tendency to be cut short ever since Mòrag had resonated with one particular Blade…

“My Driver!” A flash of yellow and pink dashed toward them with hyperactive excitement. “I was hoping you’d be up! Hi, Brighid!”

The fire Blade nodded while Mòrag lifted her gaze, seemingly unphased by the rather annoying exuberance radiating off the newcomer.

“Good morning, Kora. I trust your latest mission went smoothly?”

Brighid cringed. A question like that would inundate them with useless detail upon useless detail about simple mercenary missions until the sun set. Mòrag was often too polite for her own… or rather, _their_ own good. The fire Blade turned her attention to the window beside her, gazing out at the shopkeepers milling about to set up for the morning crowd. She would remain by Mòrag’s side a little while longer, but that didn’t mean she actually had to listen to Kora. The few times she had been caught in “girl talk” with her had not been all that pleasant.

“What you do think, Brighid? Want to come?”

The fire Blade cringed. Her escape had been thwarted much too quickly. Turning back to Kora, she noticed the overwhelming grin of excitement on the blonde’s face and the twitch of annoyance that caught Mòrag’s eyes. She hadn’t heard the request, but given the expression plaguing her Driver, she had a feeling Mòrag would read her the riot act if she declined.

“Of course, I would be happy to come along.”

“Great!” The young Blade fist pumped the air. “I’m gonna go wake the others. Bye!”

Mòrag lifted a gloved hand as if meaning to stop her, but she quickly let it drop back to her side in defeat. Kora was a lost cause most of the time.

“So… what exactly did I agree to?”

The Inquisitor let out a bark of a laugh before she could stop herself and turned to Brighid with unfiltered amusement in her amber eyes. “Tuned her out again, did you?”

The Blade nodded – no point in lying.

“I see, well she wants to take a stroll to the large Saffronia tree in Bloomshade Cliff.”

Brighid tilted her head, scrutinizing the expression on her Driver’s face. “I thought you typically wanted to avoid the port… the soldiers there appeared to get rather restless when they saw you there after the incident in Temperantia.”

“Indeed.” Mòrag hung her head. “It appears my attempt to stop a war between us has gone utterly unnoticed by the Urayan military.”

A burning hand reached out to offer comfort, but Mòrag waved her off. “It’s alright, Brighid. I do not expect special treatment here. They are as suspicious of me as I am of them.”

Before the Blade could comment and attempt to assuage her Driver’s clearly hurt feelings over her self-imposed exile in Uraya, Kora returned with Pyra, Pandoria, and Poppi in her wake. Apparently, this outing was meant to be a women-only affair, though given Kora’s penchant for obsessing over her field strength of “girl talk”, she wasn’t overly surprised. A sense of envy did overtake her for a moment when she gazed at Pyra. Mythra was quite the devious and lucky fiend.

“Alright, everyone’s up!” Kora clasped her hands together. “Shall we go, Driver?”

Mòrag stood and held a hand out to help Brighid up. “I suppose we can. Do bear in mind, Kora, that I am not very welcome in the Fonsa Myma Port, so please make haste through the area and do not doddle.”

The young Blade nodded enthusiastically. “Right – save the talking for the tree – gotcha!”

Pandoria placed her hands on her hips. “How did Nia get out of this?”

Kora merely waved off her comment, muttering something about “cranky, nocturnal cats”, and pushed Pandoria out the door from behind. The others warily followed at a distance.

\---

The trip to the Saffronia tree went without incident, save for a few unsavory glances in Mòrag and Brighid’s direction. That tension was soon forgotten when the brilliant red leaves and white knotted trunk came into view. Despite the obvious dislike between their two nations, the Ardainian Driver could not contest Uraya’s beauty. It was truly a wonder to behold.

“There aren’t many trees with red blossoms…Woowee! That’s a real humdinger. Yup, it’s pretty.” Kora clapped her hands enthusiastically and turned to face her companions. “Oh hey, you hear lots of legends about big trees like this, right? Like if you confess your love underneath them, it’ll come true?”

Pandoria nodded and raised a hand to adjust her glasses. “Yeah. I’ve heard that kind of gumph before, too.”

The younger blade let out a solemn sounding laugh. “Right? But if you ask me, it’s probably a load of old nonsense. I mean, if it was that easy to find true love, the whole world would be full of nothing by happy folks.”

Brighid gazed at Kora thoughtfully. She honestly hadn’t expected such negativity to come from the usually bright and cheerful Blade. “You seem very convinced, but have you ever tested your hypothesis?”

Kora took a step back with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks. “What? _Me_ making confessions of love? I mean, if we’re gonna talk about that, how about _you_ , Brighid? You seem like the sincere, passionate type. Have you ever made a confession of love to anyone?”

The fire Blade could feel everyone’s eyes on her, their blatant curiosity stinging against her skin. Her hidden gaze locked briefly with Mòrag before she abruptly looked away, not willing to analyze the gentle curiosity in her Driver’s face. She meant to cheer Kora up, not turn the tables against herself.

“Me? Of course not!”

Kora was not phased and simply shrugged her shoulders before moving on. “How about you, Pyra?”

The Aegis flushed. “Huh? Me?”

“Oh, but of course, silly me. You’ve already got your special someone, haven’t you? And the same goes for you Pandoria, of course.”

The electric Blade laughed, though the sound was a touch bittersweet. “Well… I’m not gonna say you’re wrong.”

Kora smiled and then set her sights on the artificial Blade beside her. “As for you, Poppi… I guess you’re still a bit young to be thinking about that kind of thing.”

Poppi flailed her arms in enthusiasm. “Poppi not born yesterday… but not so much more long ago than yesterday. So not really understand.”

Kora smiled warmly at the girl before turning her attention to Mòrag, smirking when she noticed her Driver was still gazing at the embarrassed fire Blade across from her. “So, how about you, Driver?”

Brighid’s gaze returned to the Inquisitor with what almost looked like hope gleaming from her raised brow. Mòrag paused for a moment, trying to see if she was imagining things. This was not the time nor the place to… Zeke! Perhaps this was the right moment to channel him and his ability to sway conversations with carefully placed humor.

Mòrag cleared her throat, leaned back, and placed a fist under her chin. “Allow me to confess my love right now!”

The entire group startled at the usually reserved fighter’s outburst. Brighid placed a hand against her core crystal, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Pandoria and Pyra shared wide-eyed expressions while Kora jumped back, away from her Driver. Poppi merely scanned back and forward between the women, carefully analyzing their reactions – she didn’t really know what else to do.

“Huh? R-Right now?!” Kora clapped her hands together. “W-wow, this is a little embarrassing… Er, I don’t know what to say… Now-now I’m getting all nervous!”

Brighid glared, but the little robot piped up before she could smack Kora upside the head. “Kora getting ahead of herself. Confession of love not necessarily for Kora.”

The flame Blade cleared her throat. “True enough. It could be for me.”

“Or for me!”

“Don’t count me outta the running!”

Pyra and Pandoria jumping in was rather unexpected. Brighid gazed at each of them, making note of the knowing smirks they threw in her direction. She doubted this farce was what Mòrag had in mind when she made her poor attempt at humoring Kora. Still, perhaps there was an opportunity here to have a little fun and wipe the normally stoic expression off her Driver’s face.

“Seems like there’s a healthy rivalry brewing here!”

Mòrag took a step back, a mild look of betrayal clouding her features as she kept her eyes on Brighid.

“Come on, Driver! It’s time you told us exactly who it is you’ve got a special spot for!”

The Inquisitor looked away, clear discomfort weighing down on her shoulders. “Actually, I was only trying to lighten the mood. Was my humor too subtle?”

The fire Blade felt her heart sink.

“Just a joke? Aw, and there I was getting all excited…”

Pyra sighed and looked over at Brighid. “I honestly thought it was serious…”

This was one of the times the Jewel of the Empire was glad she kept her gaze hidden. While she knew Mòrag would never reveal her feelings in such a fanfare style, a part of her had still hoped for some confirmation that her earlier confession need not be a joke. Clearly those hopes had been dashed and she was sure it reflected in her eyes. With the other Blades none the wiser, she kept up her façade.

“Oh Pyra… you’re so sweet and gullible.” She wrapped burning arms around her exposed torso. “I was just playing along, of course.”

The Aegis shot Brighid a sympathetic look. Perhaps her façade had a crack after all.

“Poppi’s sensors detected distinct rise of heartrate in Brighid.”

If she could burn herself to ash, she would have. Her hidden gaze pinched into a scowl as thoughts of throttling the little robot flooded her mind, competing with her desire to just vanish into thin air. She should never have come on this ridiculous venture. To think she could have been replenishing her stock of Titan-Oil Hand Cream instead of having her feelings drawn out for all to see and then sliced in half by her painfully oblivious Driver and this rag-tag team of nosey Blades.

She chanced a glance at Mòrag and it was a nearly fatal mistake. Amber eyes were wide beneath her metal visor. They stared imploringly at her, as if begging her to confirm what Poppi had implied. Brighid would not play this game, however. If her Driver could joke about being in love, she could surely joke about returning those feelings. If Mòrag had actually been joking, then there was no harm. If not… well, then she would feel the same sense of rejection Brighid was feeling now. Fair was fair.

Kora had apparently lost interest in the Saffronia tree and was trying to get the other Blades to agree to continue the conversation during a “girls night”, but she was hardly paying attention. Her gaze was still focused on her Driver who had since turned away to stare up in silence at the tree. They needed to talk, she knew they did, but she just couldn’t bring herself to move any closer. Her feet moved as if they had a mind of their own, retreating back to the Commercial District despite Kora calling out for her to wait.

Mòrag turned and watched Brighid swiftly retreat. That sight only served to squeeze her heart even further. Why did she even bother trying to be funny? She was horrible at it. All she managed to accomplish was offending Brighid… but she hadn’t thought her Blade would actually return her… did she really? Why hadn’t she said anything sooner?

A black gloved hand waved in front of her face.

“Hellooo? Driver?”

Mòrag’s amber eyes locked on Kora with a glare.

“I was just thinking we should-“

The Inquisitor held up her hand to silence the girl. “I’m afraid I don’t have any more time for your escapades, Kora. You are free to do as you wish, but there is something I must attend to.”

Kora let out a dramatic huff as she watched her Driver sprint away. “Well, that was just plain rude!”

\---

Mòrag ignored the snickers and glares as she darted through the port, searching for a familiar blue glow. Surely Brighid could not be this far ahead of her? It would have been simple enough to ask someone where she had gone – her flame Blade was obviously quite hard to miss – but it was doubtful that any of the Urayan soldiers or merchants would be willing to lend her aide.

“Excuse me, sir?” Small hands tugged at the long tails of her coat. “Sir?”

She turned only slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the child behind her. “Yes?”

“Are you looking for your lady friend?” Mòrag’s eyebrow raised. “The one with the fire hair?”

The Inquisitor turned and dropped to one knee so swiftly that she startled the Urayan girl. White gloved hands gently gasped the child’s shoulders to keep her close in the hopes that she wouldn’t flee.

“You’ve seen her, child?”

The girl’s blue eyes widened as she gasped. “You’re not a sir! Y-you’re a girl… like me?”

Mòrag’s lip lifted slightly at the corner. “Indeed. Now please, tell me what you know of my friend.”

The child nodded enthusiastically, seemingly over the stunning realization that Mòrag was in fact a woman, and lifted her small hand to point in the direction of the large staircase. “She went up there – fast, fast, fast!”

The Ardainian’s shoulders slumped. Brighid would have only gotten that far if she had run the entire way… had she truly hurt her that badly?

“I heard her saying something about her dummy Driver.”

“Excuse me?”

The child laughed. “You’re her Driver, right, Miss?”

Mòrag nodded. “Indeed.”

“Then you should go – quick, quick! You made her sad. Buy her something nice!”

Before Mòrag could even absorb what the girl had said, the young Urayan wiggled from her grasp and scampered away. What a mess… their morning had started out so peaceful and calm and now… now Brighid was running from her, muttering insults and she was taking advice from a child. This was not how she thought her day would pan out. Unbelievable.

The Inquisitor stood and adjusted her cap and collar. There was only one obvious solution. Lifting her chin in an act of confident focus, she marched after her Blade and took a mental count of the gold in her coin satchel.

\---

Brighid watched the small whirlpool she was making with the spoon in her tea cup. The quiet and calm of the Inn was somewhat soothing, but a part of her mind still replayed what had occurred beneath the Saffronia tree. She knew she had overreacted. Mòrag was, more often than not, rather adorably oblivious when it came to matters of affection. She knew why. She had heard the story of her Driver many times over, first from the late Emperor and then from Mòrag herself when she had felt willing to open herself up to Brighid. The Ardainian had grown up without a mother – having lost her in child birth – and her father, though loving for the six years he raised her, always kept her emotionally at arm’s length perhaps due to how closely she resembled his departed love. After he died, she spent the rest of her childhood raised to be the ruler of the Empire, learning to put duty over feeling. And when that was taken from her, she enlisted in the Ardainian military where she was, once again, made to believe that the less she felt, the stronger she would be.

Mòrag had simply never learned how to express her feelings openly and honestly. Brighid couldn’t fault her for that. She saw it in the way she tried to keep Niall at a distance. She saw it in Mòrag’s eyes when the Ardainian would glance at her, looking as though she wanted to say something, but the words would never come. It had taken some time, but she had learned to accept her Driver’s stunted emotions and keep her own in check. That was the root of the problem… she had exposed herself under that damn Saffronia tree. She’s not exactly sure why… perhaps it was the prying eyes of the other Blades, the beautiful hue the tree cast on Mòrag’s pale features, the sound of the words she had longed to hear from her painfully shy companion…

The clink of glass on the table cut off her train of thought. Brighid lifted her head slightly and stared at the ornate bottle that had been placed before it. Inside the obvious Urayan craftsmanship was a cream with a familiar off-white hue. What? She lifted her head even further, meeting the concerned eyes of her Driver.

“Lady Mòrag?”

The Inquisitor placed a hand on the chair across from her. “May I?”

“Of course.”

Mòrag sat, crossing her legs as she continued to look at Brighid with an openly wounded expression. “I believe I owe you an apology, Brighid.”

“So you braved the Urayan market?” The flame Blade shook her head in slight amusement. “Were you charged five times the normal asking price again?”

Mòrag sighed. “It matters not. If believing they can swindle the Special Inquisitor means I can still purchase the hand cream you’re so fond of, I’ll gladly pay any price.”

“That’s awfully sweet of you, Lady Mòrag. Though I am curious why you thought you needed to buy me off as a means of apology.”

The Ardainian startled and reached a gloved hand to cover one of Brighid’s. “That’s not what I… I did not intend for this to seem insincere. I simply thought a small gesture like this might put a smile back on your face. I know how much you detest dishonesty…”

Brighid sighed. “That’s not why I-“

“I lied. Under the Saffronia tree, I tried to make light of something that is difficult for me to express… and when it garnered such attention from everyone, I lied.”

The fire Blade’s breath caught in her throat. “S-so you _did_ mean it seriously? You actually have a love to confess?”

The hand atop hers squeezed just slightly. “Indeed and I plan to make this right. I intend to meet the person I care for under the Saffronia tree at 18:00. Will you meet me there?”

“You want me to… join you? As you make your confession?”

Mòrag smiled. “Yes. I fear I may need your strength, Brighid… and I would like to prove to you that my heart is as honest as the day it awoke you from your core crystal.”

Brighid wasn’t sure what to make of her Driver’s request. Was she actually so daft that she had no inclination as to her primary Blade’s true feelings? Did she actually think she would be able to handle watching her confess her affection for someone else? She was so tempted to refuse, to tell Mòrag to suck it up and learn to stand on her own, but the open and honest look in her amber eyes gave her pause. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen Mòrag so willingly vulnerable in public… how could she refuse when the woman she cared about needed her so desperately.

Damn it all.

“Of course, Lady Mòrag.” She slipped her hand out from under her Driver’s grasp and wrapped it around the bottle of hand cream. “I will be there if you need me.”

“Thank you, Brighid.”

And with that, Mòrag was gone and Brighid was left alone to wonder what in Alrest she had just agreed to do.

\---

The hours ticked by slowly, but eventually Brighid found herself wandering around the boardwalk of the port as she made her way toward Bloomshade Cliffs. She kept her head down to avoid the eyes of the soldiers and merchants milling about – not that it hid her from the prying eyes, but at least she didn’t have to notice the looks on their faces. When she was just about to make the final turn out of all the hustle and bustle, a small child blocked her way.

Brighid lifted her gaze to the young girl. “May I help you, child?”

A wide smile blossomed on the child’s face. “Did that Driver lady find you, Miss?”

Driver lady? Brighid bit back a chuckle. “Who do you mean?”

“The one wearing the funny looking clothes!” The girl jumped up and down in excitement. “I thought she was a he at first… I hope she didn’t mind too much!”

The Blade smiled in understanding. “I wouldn’t worry… unfortunately, many people have made that mistake. To answer your question though, yes, she did find me. I’m actually on my way to meet her now at Bloomshade Cliffs.”

The young Urayan swooned. “How romantic! You can find true love there, you know? She must be glad she found you… she was really worried.”

“Was she now?”

“Yup yup! She was running around like crazy and no one stopped to help her.” The child scratched her chin in thought. “I don’t think people here like her much. Don’t know why… she was just looking for you and she was nice! Anyway, I told her where you went. Told her to buy you something nice to make up for being such a dummy.”

Oh what Brighid would have given to have been a part of that conversation. “Well, thank you for pointing her in the right direction, dear one. Would you mind if I keep walking, though? I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Of course! Have fun, fire lady!”

Brighid laughed as the girl took off at full speed – what a sweet child. As she continued her walk, she pondered what the girl had told her. Mòrag had followed after her… that had to count for something. And she had followed the advice of a child to apologize. She surely wasn’t going to complain after getting a bottle of her favorite hand cream out of the debacle, but the image that conversation put in her head was one she didn’t think she would soon forget.

\---

Mòrag looked up at the Saffronia tree, Commissar’s cap at her feet, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn’t recall how long she had been standing here, waiting for the minutes to tick by one after the other. A part of her wondered if there was a chance Brighid might not show… it was not something she dared believe. Her military training had taught her to anticipate a response to every outcome, but that was not one for which she could easily devise a counterattack.

Leaves crunched and the Ardainian smiled.

“You came.”

“You asked me to, did you not?”

The Inquisitor turned around slowly, smiling at the slight confusion marring her Blade’s face. “Indeed, but I wasn’t sure you had actually forgiven me enough to grant me this favor.”

Brighid returned the smile before turning her gaze to look around the towering tree. “Are we alone?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not early, am I? I thought you had invited whoever this person is that you love?”

Mòrag took a few long strides toward her and gently grasped her burning hands. “I did.”

Brighid’s brow raised in alarming clarity. “You-“

“Please…” The Ardainian lowered her head. “I need to say this without… if you speak, I fear I won’t be able to finish. You know I’m a fool when it comes to things like this.”

The flame Blade’s features softened and she moved her hand to lift Mòrag’s chin. When her Driver met her hidden gaze, she nodded, encouraging her to continue while she still had the courage.

“Today was not the first time Kora has asked me about love. Though I suppose “ask” is putting it kindly. I shouldn’t let her antic get to me so easily, but I must admit that I misjudged the way to handle the situation today. I meant to distract with humor by saying something I did not think any of you would believe… but when Pyra, Pandoria… when _you_ threw the joke back at me…”

Mòrag cleared her throat and tried to look away, but Brighid’s hand kept her facing forward. “Brighid, I have lost count of the days I had hoped to hear you say words like that. To hear you voice the feelings I have been too fearful to articulate myself. When you played along, I panicked. That wasn’t how I wanted to first express my feelings to you. Then I started to wonder if you had merely been joking and the mere thought of you finding the idea of loving me as something humorous and unrealistic… I decided it was best to end the conversation before I found out the hard truth.”

The Inquisitor reached forward, placing both gloved hands on either side of her Blade’s face. “In the end, I only managed to harm you. I never meant to make little of your feelings, Brighid… I just never dared to believe you could truly love me.”

She couldn’t stay silent a moment longer. “Lady Mòrag, how could you ever think yourself unworthy of love?”

“I-I didn’t think… someone as beautiful and strong as you deserves someone who can give you everything you desire.”

Brighid smiled. “Do you not give that to me already? Weren’t you the one who wasted thousands of gold on a hand cream that costs a fraction of the price?”

Mòrag laughed. “Is that all you desire? Hand cream with a side of humiliation?”

The Blade stepped closer, lifting her hands to rest on those still cupping her face. “No, what I desire is a woman so noble she would give up her right to the Imperial bloodline by swearing to act as her brother’s retainer. I desire a woman so brave she would agree to follow an Aegis who is being hunted by the most powerful Blades in Alrest just for a chance to save the world. I desire a woman so kind she would willingly face the disdain of Urayan merchants to whom she has done no wrong just so she can make right the hurt she never meant to cause.”

Mòrag leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together as her body shook slightly in anticipation. “Brighid, you are all I could ever dream of having. You are more than I deserve in any lifetime, but please… let me believe for a moment in childhood fantasy and confess to you beneath the Saffronia tree. I am in love with you.”

“You have all of my love in return.”

Their lips met with a passion that threatened to overwhelm them both. Arms clung, seeking purchase against their backs as they strove to press their bodies as close as possible to one another – as if they could truly be one just by embracing. The searing kiss drew their breath away, but neither had the will to stop. And they didn’t… until a falling leaf from the tree slid down their joined faces.

Mòrag pulled back just enough to break the kiss with a laugh before nuzzling the side of Brighid’s face. “I suppose there was some use to Kora’s tale from this morning after all.”

The flame Blade chuckled. “I did tell her to test her hypothesis, you know.”

Their lips met again in a chaste kiss. “Indeed you did. I conclude this to be a very successful experiment.”

“Only if you also decide that Kora should be sent on significantly longer mercenary missions from now on.”

Mòrag ran a hand through Brighid’s softly glowing locks. “Is that right?”

A searing kiss preceded her answer. “Yes, Lady Mòrag. I would prefer our mornings go uninterrupted from now on. There are more… enjoyable ways I hope to spend them with you.”

The Ardainian’s amber eye’s darkened at her words. “Consider it done.”

With a grin, she placed her hands on Brighid’s hips and lifted the Blade, joining them at the pelvis as she spun them around. Mòrag had long ago given up the dream of childhood fairytales, but in that moment under the Saffronia tree, she dared to believe in true love and the ease in which two open hearts could find it and be whole.


End file.
